


Lavender and Navy

by beepsnbops



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Fluff, M/M, Married Couple, Wedding Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 00:33:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30131247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beepsnbops/pseuds/beepsnbops
Summary: A look into Daichi and Suga’s wedding day<3
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Kudos: 8





	Lavender and Navy

Daichi took one look at Suga and groaned, one hand was placed on Suga’s hip, the other holding the shorter’s hand. Suga giggled, his eyes crinkling. 

“What’s the matter Daichi?” He questioned, small grin on his face. 

“Who the hell made you so perfect! I can’t fathom it, first of all it’s not fair and second of all... I don’t even know,” Daichi looked up to see Suga holding in his laughter, lips pressed together and slightly curving upward. Daichi sighed, narrowing his eyes at his now husband.

“You’re literally so rude Suga-“ He stops as he sees Koushi’s face twisted into a glare, though his eyes say anything other than being mad.

“How dare you! It’s Mr Sawamura to you sir.” Daichi swings them around, other guests mingling about the dance floor and around the tables. 

“Okay then _Mr Sawamura_ ” Daichi clears his throat, “I must inform you that you cannot laugh at your own husband’s misfortune in finding you so attractive on your own wedding day.” Suga can’t hold in his laugh this time, letting his head tilt back a small bit. His bangs fall away from his forehead, Daichi smiling along with him now. It’s not like anyone would care about them being loud at _their_ own wedding right? Right. They’d have some good pictures of them goofing off to look back on anyway. 

Suga hummed, resting his cheek on Daichi’s right shoulder. He let his eyes fall closed, hand untangling from Daichi’s so he could wrap both his arms around his husband’s waist instead. Daichi resting his arms on Koushi’s back. He pressed a kiss to the back of Koushi’s head. 

After a song passes Koushi lifts his head back up to look at Daichi, a smirk on his face.

“Daichi you look so good in navy,” Koushi whines, lips in a pout. “It’s literally no fair! It compliments your eyes too well...” He reaches a hand to Daichi’s face and pokes at his cheekbone. 

Daichi rolls his eyes, “Okay but _you’re_ the one who immediately jumped at the idea of me having a navy suit for our wedding. You can’t complain about it! Besides you look great in lavender Kou.” Koushi just grins, looking pleased with himself. 

“What?” 

“Daichi you’re such a soft hearted sucker for me and you can’t deny it!” Daichi blinks, his eyebrows drawn together and a pout on his lip.

“Well duh. But _you’re_ the one who basically fished for that compliment.”

“Hey! Not directly!”

“Okay _sure_ I’ll forget about it this time-“

Koushi leans forward and presses a kiss to Daichi’s cheek. “And if you don’t I’ll just have to make you forget.” He says like it’s the worlds most obvious fact, looking smug and yet proud of himself. 

Daichi sighs, “Well anyway I’ll avoid getting murdered today thank you very much...”

“Good because it would ruin my suit,” Koushi says and smiles. “Love you Dai” 

“Mhm love you too Kou.” He says with a kiss to his husbands forehead, chuckling at Koushi’s whine.

**Author's Note:**

> i’m legitimately so immensely proud of this it’s not funnyyyyyyyyyy- but i hope you enjoyed >:)  
> can’t ever go wrong with some nice married couple fluff am i right ;)  
> looking at this in ao3 it’s like... really short isn’t it. BUT oh well >:( i had nothing more to say so we’ll leave it at that. thank you so much for reading i appreciate it haha! it takes me a while to actually finish something because sometimes i don’t feel like writing but getting to finally finish something is just so nice and IM GLAD I WAS ABLE TO DO THIS bc it was such a sweet idea


End file.
